


Steam

by bananannabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, PWP, but really this is pure smut, i mean there's a bit of set up and a small attempt at providing some background info, with a punny title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but Percy and Annabeth could have some pretty epic shower sex, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> you can find fanart for this fic over at my tumblr: bananannabeth

Annabeth had been so busy lately. She'd just gotten a new job in the city, there was still a lot of stuff to do for the expansion of New Athens, and Aphrodite had enlisted her to design some upgrades for her temple up on Olympus, too (the goddess had now decided that she wanted a fountain. It wasn't fair that Poseidon got one and she didn't; she _had_ come from the sea, after all). Between those three architecture jobs, trying to maintain some semblance of a social life and getting ready to help Chiron with the new arrivals that'd be pouring into Camp Half Blood over the Summer - well. Annabeth barely had time to take care of herself.

Which apparently gave her the right to intrude on Percy's showers.

He jumped about a mile when she pulled open the shower door, letting in a blast of cold air. "What are you -?!"

"I'm going to be late, I'll only be a sec," she said, business like. Her cold hand ghosted across his shoulder blades as she reached for the soap.

He watched her, slightly stunned. She wasn't even looking at him. Here they were, a hot young couple, still madly in love, _in_ _the shower together,_ and Annabeth was just - ignoring him.

She nudged him aside and Percy stepped numbly out of the stream of water so she could rinse off. She tilted her head back and ran her hands through her hair, which looked darker than normal when it was wet. He could see every breath she took, timed to the rise and fall of her bare chest. The water ran in rivulets down her cleavage and Percy took a step towards her, curling his hands over her hips.

"No," Annabeth said without opening her eyes.

Percy whined in a way that was probably not conducive to his cause.

She smirked as she rinsed the last of the soap and shampoo off. "I'm going to be late."

"So be late," Percy said, nuzzling her warm neck.

He felt her sigh. "Not today, Percy."

She pushed away from him and stepped out of the shower without so much as a kiss. She began drying herself off, throwing him an apologetic glance as she wrapped her towel around herself and went to get dressed. "Sorry."

Percy rested his forehead against the cold door and sighed, leaving a cloud of fog on the glass. He watched his girlfriend get dressed and ready for work, leaving him with a shower that was entirely unsatisfying - and not just because it was rapidly running out of hot water.

* * *

His opportunity for payback came the next day. It was a Saturday, and the first day in a long time where they didn't have to rush off anywhere. It was eleven before Annabeth stood up from the couch and stretched languorously, arms above her head and standing on tip toe, and announced she was going for a shower.

Percy waited until he could hear the water running before following her.

She jumped when he opened the shower door, but not as much as he had the day before. She liked her showers extra hot and had a bad habit of leaving the bathroom fan off, so tendrils of steam were curling up in the air around them. She tilted her head to the side and water pooled in the dip of her clavicle.

"Decided to join me, hm?" she said, a little smug.

When he smiled it was predatory, and her smugness immediately fell away. Her bottom lip dropped, and he saw her breathing become shallow. A light flush was slowly spreading over her entire body, but that could have just been because of the hot water.

When Percy spoke his voice was low. "You owe me for yesterday, Chase."

"Oh, do I?" She was trying to sound nonchalant and teasing, but the way her eyes darted below his waist and how she clenched the loofah a little bit tighter gave her away.

He stepped right up against her, hands curling over her hips like they had yesterday. Her eyes fell shut as he began kissing her neck, her clavicles, the swell of her breasts. When he captured one of her nipples with his mouth she made a little whimpering noise and curled her hand into his hair. He gently kneaded the other breast with his hand, and just when he could tell she was getting impatient, Percy stopped.

He took a step back and reached for the soap.

Annabeth stared at him, cheeks red. "What are you doing?" she murmured, lacing an arm around his shoulders and pulling his face down to hers.

He allowed her a quick kiss before pulling away. He concentrated on letting the water hit him and soak into his skin. "I'm showering."

"You didn't come in here for that," she said, voice almost a snap, and Percy realised all at once just how tightly wound his girlfriend was at that moment. He'd barely began and she already couldn't stand it.

"You sound tense," he said, voice full of loving concern.

Annabeth growled.

"Here, let me give you a massage." Percy reached for her with sudsy hands, gripping her by the shoulders and turning her around.

She resisted, but he managed to get her facing the outer wall. He was always stronger in water, after all. "I don't want a massage, Percy, I want _you_."

"I'm right here."

"You know what I mean, you -"

"Shhh." Percy began kneading her shoulders, easing the tension out of her muscles as he ran his hands up her neck and back down her spine. He worked out the knots, massaged her biceps and ran his hands down over her clavicles, but he didn't reach any lower.

Annabeth fell back against him, skin warm where she pressed her back into his chest. Her head lolled against his shoulder and her eyes were closed.

"Percy," she half-growled, half-moaned.

He kept up the relaxed pattern for a few more seconds before deciding it was time to change the pace. He bent forward, letting his hands travel lower, running them across her navel. Annabeth responded immediately - Percy felt her entire body tense. She tried to turn around, but he stopped his ministrations to grasp her hips and hold her in place.

She got the message, and stopped struggling. Instead, she brought one of her hands up and wound her fingers through his hair, gripping the strands tighter as he got closer to where she wanted him.

He nipped playfully at her earlobe, breathed hot air onto the one spot on her neck that made her go weak at the knees. He kissed the side of her face, along her jawline and to the corner of her mouth, but nothing more. He let his hands brush against her curls, but refused to go any lower.

"Percy," she said again, though this time it was almost a gasp. She tried unsuccessfully to catch his lips with hers.

"I'm giving you a massage," he said, somehow managing to keep his voice level as her other hand began groping his thigh.

He kissed her neck, and she shivered against him, momentarily losing her focus.

"I don't want a massage. I want you to use your hands for other things."

"That's a bit ungrateful."

"I'm very grateful. I just want to show you how grateful I am."

Annabeth reached behind her again and curled her hand around his shaft. Every muscle in Percy's body tensed pleasurably at the contact. He bit his lip to stifle a moan. She took advantage of his moment of weakness and spun around, pushing him back against the cold wall tiles.

He tried to concentrate on getting the spray of the water re-directed so they could stay warm, but his girlfriend wasn't really giving him much of an opportunity for that. Her hands were suddenly everywhere - sliding over his shoulders, down his chest, squeezing his butt, pumping his shaft. Percy kind of forgot that anything existed except for the feeling of Annabeth's skin against his.

All he could smell was her lemon shampoo, all he could taste was her desperate, panting kisses, all he could feel was her. He needed to feel more of her.

His hand slid between her thighs. He dipped a finger between her folds and into her entrance. She moaned into his mouth, knees buckling slightly, body instinctively urging him deeper. Percy complied.

Annabeth fell back against the cold glass door. Her lips were swollen, her wet hair was pressed back off her forehead, her entire naked body was covered in little droplets and rivers of water, and she was the most beautiful thing Percy had ever seen. Her grey eyes locked on his and his breath caught in his throat.

"Percy," she gasped, "I want _you_. I need you."

He didn't make a smart ass comment this time. Instead he just wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her what she wanted.

Afterwards, when the hot water had finally run out and they'd left impressions of their bodies in the steam on the glass doors, Annabeth sighed contentedly. She was nestled in Percy's arms, tucked inside the towel he'd draped around the both of them.

"That is the best payback you've ever given me," she said.

He smirked. "See, that totally would have been worth being late for work."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and wouldn't admit that he was right, but she did pull him into another kiss, so Percy took it as a win.


End file.
